Hakumai
The Dinka Hakumai is a four-door sedan found in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design With Dinka being the in-game parody of Honda, the Hakumai's exterior is appropriately an amalgamation of two different late-80s Hondas; the third generation Honda Accord, and the third generation Honda Prelude. The body style resembles the 4-door Accord, with slightly modified turn signals, while the taillight cluster is similar to that of the Prelude's. It is the only car in GTA IV to feature functioning hidden headlights, although there is no actual animation for them popping out, and as such, they appear to "spring" out instantly when turned on. Performance The Hakumai is quite fast, despite having only a 1.4 L four-cylinder engine like the Blista Compact. Its steering is heavy due to its size and weight, but it is fairly capable of maintaining traction after a sharp turn. It avoids spinning out after heavy cornering due to its FF drivetrain layout. The car's weight can be put to an advantage; its weight can make it somewhat easy to put into powerslides or minor drifts. Its suspension system is like many Hondas: Its ride has an underlying firmness, but is still nice. Its handling is good, especially considering its size and ride. It has a top speed of 166 mph. Unfortunately, the Hakumai is not durable. The car's engine will begin smoking after three or four serious collisions. The Hakumai is a good gang vehicle as it has some power to move other vehicles, can seat four and, in the hands of the right driver, outrun anyone from cops to crooks. The car may be sold at Stevie's S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,500 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Variants .]] A modded Hakumai with a red paint job, spoiler, side skirts, custom front lip, and aftermarket exhaust is driven by the Albanian Mob and can usually be found late at night in Little Bay. The gang variant can be resprayed to any default color. Hakumais may also appear with added fog lights, but they aren't functional. Trivia * The two default radio stations in the Hakumai are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * The name of the car means "rice" in Japanese. This may be a reference to the term "rice burner", as the Accord is a popular car to modify. * The Hakumai has a unique horn. * In The Lost and Damned, Hakumai's are used in the Gang Wars by the Albanian Mob. * The Hakumai is one of the two cars that feature hidden headlights in the Grand Theft Auto series. The second car is the ZR-350 featured in GTA San Andreas. * The dashboard is very similar to Toyota AE86's dashboard, and the gauge has "86 km/h" on it. Locations * The Hakumai is set to spawn in Boulevard, Cerveza Heights, City Hall, East Island City, Fortside, Bohan Industrial, Little Bay, Northern Gardens, South Bohan, Steinway and Willis in Liberty City, although it rarely spawns outside Little Bay. * Driven by the Albanian Mob. * One consistently spawns in the mission Ivan the Not So Terrible on a street corner. *A Hakumai is seen in scripted traffic during the mission Meltdown, but it can be difficult to obtain without failing the mission. }} de:Hakumai (IV) es:Hakumai fr:Hakumai no:Hakumai pl:Hakumai sv:Hakumai Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars Category:Tuners Category:Dinka Vehicles